Deeper Than You Know
by DiamondBambi
Summary: When someone is so cold and distant, you want to pull them towards you.


This one is S/J. If you want the lemons [when they come] email me.   
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai(boy/boy relationships) Tea bashing, and just all around craziness!! (Sorry about the English dub, people drive me nuts with asking who is who. If it's really a problem, just leave it in the review section, or email me)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, or any of the characters involved; if I DID there would be a hell of a lot of crazy shit goin on!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter One~  
  
Dreaming isn't Realilty  
  
"Joey, you may not believe this, but I've waited so long for this. I...love you Joey."   
  
Not giving me any time to react, he gently pressed his lips to mine, soon deepening the kiss, swiping his tongue over my lips requesting entrance. I complied, savoring his taste that flooded into my greedily awaiting mouth. We dueled for dominance, me ending up submitting.   
  
  
  
'What the hell is that?' I thought to myself, hearing an alarm going off.  
  
  
  
"Seto what the hell do you have an alarm set at 11:00 at night?" I asked in annoyance, barely speaking clearly, "Seto?"  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to the invading sunlight cascading into my bedroom.  
  
'All a dream, all of it. Damn it Joey, he'll never love you. You're just some mutt that he takes pride in kicking around' I told myself, realizing school was starting in ten minutes and I would most likely be late again. After brushing my teeth, sweeping a comb through my sandy blond hair (only for it to bounce back into its messy position) I grabbed my backpack and set off for school.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
I trudged into the loud classroom, my shoes squeaking from my soaking wet shoes. 'My luck, starts to pour on an already shitty day.'  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, you are late once again! May I ask what your excuse is this time?" Mrs. Isaacs asked with a glint in her eye; damn teacher, her job is to make my life a living hell.  
  
"No Mrs. Isaacs, my alarm went off late again." I added solemnly, keeping my gaze locked to the floor, knowing that Seto Kaiba, the multi-billionaire's gaze was piercing me this very moment with humor. 'He's probably thinking what a loser I am right now, damn you Kaiba, why do I have to love you?'  
  
I made my way to my seat in the back row, where Tristan, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik looked at me with amusement in the eyes, and in Yugi's case, worry.   
  
"It's okay Yug, nothin is wrong." I added with a smile, worry melting off his face quickly replaced by his usual innocent features.   
  
"What were you dreamin about? If it was Mai...," hinted Tristan, adding a wink at the end.   
  
"Oh Tristan! Shut up, it's Joey's business anyways. And I don't think he's interested in Mai anways," Ryou piped up.   
  
'I owe you' I mouthed to Ryou. Man, he always gets me out of those damn sticky situations. As for my friends, they don't know about my crush..obsession..with Kaiba. They all think I hate everything about him, including how his hair falls neatly over part of his gorgeous blue eyes, and the way he walks down the halls like he owns them; heh, he probably does for all I know. And no, they do not know im gay. Even though Yugi, Ryou, and Malik all have relationships going on with their yamis, I still don't think I could tell them; at least not yet  
  
.  
  
"Oh look, the school wench," Malik pointed out, aiming the nasty comment at Tea, who was talking to a crowd of girls in the corner.   
  
Yes, Tea is our school slut. Almost every guy in school (not including our gang, we know about all her shit) has gotten some from her. Not to mention the fake 'friendship speeches' she pulls of trying to get close to Yami.  
  
"Class, would everyone please put their materials back into their lockers and meet me down in the cafeteria for a video lesson?"   
  
Video lesson, that means no homework, one good thing happened today.   
  
We all walked out of the class quietly, most of us still half asleep. I trudged to my locker and threw my stuff onto the already heaping pile. I closed my locker to only want to open it again. Set..Kaiba was neatly stacking his books into his locker. Damn him and his...sexy looks, and his feelings towards me. I continued down the hall when Kaiba stepped in front of me, now awaiting his new insult of the day.   
  
"Damn it Kaiba, what do you want now?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't care what he had to say; didn't care at all.   
  
"Well mutt," he started with his usual smirk, "I was just wondering how you did on your Biology exam, since I aced it myself." he added, looking down upon me with his superior gaze.   
  
"Kaiba, I did fine, Yugi helped me. Now leave me the fuck alone, your wasting my time." I lied, pushing past him, and not letting him know about the D instead of my 'A'.   
  
'Damn it Joey, just don't talk to him. Every time you look at him you get all depressed, just put him in the past and focus on friends.'  
  
Just after that thought, Kaiba slammed me up against a locker, his icy blue eyes only inches away from mine...  
  
What did you all think? Please review, it would mean a lot!!!  
  
~Bambi 


End file.
